mxufandomcom-20200214-history
Heatmap resources
Looks like it is not possible to dynamically generate heatmap on the fly on the client side because the amount of data and type of heat map we want to generate: attribute vlaue distribution heatmap instead of point concentration ones. There are at least two different kinds of heat maps: #Heatmaps representing concentration of points, and #Heatmaps representing distributions of attribute values Every method has advantages and problems, I'm afraid going into detail is far beyond this Q&A. I'll try to list some methods and functions for QGIS and GRASS. Concentration of points If you are tracking movement of wildlife, vehicles, etc. it can be useful to assess regions with high concentration of location messages. Tools: e.g. QGIS Heatmap plugin (available in versions > 1.7.x) or GRASS v.neighbors or v.kernel Distributions of attribute values Here, we're basically talking more or less about interpolation methods. Methods include: #IDW Depending on the implementation this can be global (using all available points in the set) or local (limited by number of points or maximum distance between points and interpolated position). Tools: QGIS interpolation plugin (global), GRASS v.surf.idw or r.surf.idw (local) #Splines Again, huge number of possible implementations. B-Splines are popular. Tools: GRASS v.surf.bspline #Kriging Statistical method with various sub-types. Tools: GRASS v.krige (thanks to om_henners for the tip) or using R. Looks like ArcGIS 10.1 desktop has the abillity to create tiles to be used for bing map. ArcGIS Online / Bing Maps / Google Maps are three online mapping service. http://resources.arcgis.com/en/help/main/10.1/index.html#/About_tile_packages/006600000457000000/ *'ArcGIS Online / Bing Maps / Google Maps' The ArcGIS Online/Bing Maps/Google Maps tiling scheme allows you to overlay your cache tiles with tiles from these online mapping services. ArcGIS for Desktop includes this tiling scheme as a built-in option when loading a tiling scheme. When you choose this tiling scheme, the data frame of your source map document must use the WGS 1984 Web Mercator (Auxiliary Sphere)projected coordinate system. The ArcGIS Online/Bing Maps/Google Maps tiling scheme is required if you'll be overlaying your package with ArcGIS Online, Bing Maps, or Google Maps. One advantage of the ArcGIS Online/Bing Maps/Google Maps tiling scheme is that it is widely known in the web mapping world, so your tiles will match those of other organizations who have used this tiling scheme. Even if you don't plan to overlay any of these well-known map services, you may choose the tiling scheme for its interoperability potential. The ArcGIS Online/Bing Maps/Google Maps tiling scheme may contain scales that would be zoomed in too far to be of use to your map. Packaging for large scales can take up much time and disk storage space. For example, the largest scale in the tiling scheme is about 1:1,000. Packaging the entire continental United States at this scale can take weeks and require hundreds of gigabytes of storage. If you aren't prepared to package at this scale level, you should remove this scale level when you create the tile package. Bing Map demo on tile overlay. http://www.bingmapsportal.com/isdk/ajaxv7#TileLayers4 http://video.arcgis.com/ http://video.esri.com/watch/60/whats-new-in-arcgis-10-for-desktop This is the hard drive containing tile related stuff left by Rui. \\mxu\MapTilesDisk This is the wiki page about tile generation: https://wiki/display/ps/GIS+Tile+Genertion+Transition ArcGIS has been installed on VM csdmxugis3. Please let me know if you cannot access it. Category:Heatmap Category:Arcgis